Armsmaster
] Summary Colin Wallis, better known Armsmaster is the leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate team. A perfectionist and a glory hound, his bond with Dragon leads to him shedding his old identity and becoming Defiant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B via Tinkertech | 9-B Name: Colin Wallis, Armsmaster / Defiant Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Tinker), Leader of The Brockton Bay Protectorate | Cyborg, Member of The Guild Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, HackingTeneral e.3, Skilled Halberd Wielder, His suit has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced SensesTangle 6.6Tangle 6.7, Analytical PredictionExtermination 8.4/Bonus Interlude 10x, TranquilizersGestation 1.6, and Resistance to Mind ManipulationTangle 6.6. His halberd can release smoke, fireMigration 17.4, plasmaGestation 1.6, electricity/EMPsTangle 6.6, can teleport to his handTangle 6.7, stop localized timeExtermination 8.4, and has nano-thorn technology that can sever molecular bondsExtermination 8.4 | Most previous abilities/tech with various enhancements, Cyborgization, Due to being air-tight his suit blocks out biohazardsInterlude 19 (Donation Bonus 1) and maintains a stable temperatureSting 26.2 Attack Potency: Street level physically (Fought on par with Taylor Hebert and the Undersiders), Wall level with Tinkertech (Was able to incapacitate Rachel Lindt's dogs via his HalberdTangle 6.7). Nano-thorn and time-locked technology can ignore conventional durability (They sever molecular bonds to effectively disintegrate matter) | Wall level (Tore down a dead-bolted steel door through sheer physical force.Chrysalis 20.4-20.5 Nearly cut Bonesaw in half, breaking through her body's reinforcementsInterlude 19) Speed: Superhuman (He can keep up with Rachel's dogs and his armor enhances his speed to allow him to keep up with minor Mover-class Parahumans), Subsonic reactions with predictive software (With prior information, he was able to keep up with Leviathan and put up a good fight) | Superhuman with Subsonic combat speed (Moved and attacked faster than Rey's eyes could trackInterlude 19) Lifting Strength: At least Athlete Human (Lifted Taylor alongside his Halberd 2-3 feet repeatedly) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class with Tinkertech | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Endured a repeated thrashing by Coil's subordinates into a carTangle 6.7) | Wall level (Took projectiles that hit harder than bullets.Sting 26.6 Withstood the force of slamming hard enough against a deadbolted steel door in order to break it down) Stamina: Average | Superhuman. His extensive cybernetic enhancements reduced the time he needed to eat, sleep, and waste to only 12 minutes per dayInterlude 15 Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with other technology. Standard Equipment: His power armor and Halberd. *'Halberd:' Armsmaster's signature weapon, his Halberd, which contains much of his other technology. It can rearrange itself into various shapes, launch grappling hooks, weld metal shut, and will teleport into his hand when dropped. It has a temporal stasis trigger that he can use to freeze others in time, can emit a short-ranged EMP, and can wreathe itself in a special Nano-thorn field that can slice through molecular bonds and disintegrate matter. *'Helmet:' Armsmaster's helmet provides echolocation, protection against psychic attack, lie detection software and combat prediction software that he can use to accurately analyze and predict the actions of opponents that he's studied on. Intelligence: As with any Tinker, Armsmaster is a technological genius capable of creating scientific marvels far beyond the reach of modern science. His power armor and weaponry is a clear example of this, with his specialty being miniaturization and efficiency; his halberd has a number of different functions built into, making it incredibly useful and versatile, while his helmet provides mental protection, lie detection software, and predictive software he can use to analyze and predict his opponents' movements and attacks. When working with Dragon, he was able to hack into her software and remove many of her restrictions, and helped her improve on her technology with his abilities, going on to make himself into a cyborg using a combination of her and his own technology. Weaknesses: Overly ambitious, and deals poorly with personal relationships. Can be occasionally overconfident. Nanothorn technology is weak to forcefields, fire, and other intense energy | Due to being connected to the internet and hosting computers, cybernetic parts of his body can potentially be hacked into by other Tinkers Key: Armsmaster | Defiant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Scientists Category:Spear Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9